


They Look So Pretty When They Bleed

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Dark Jim Moriarty, Gore, Injury, Jim Likes Blood, M/M, Murder, Sebastian Moran Being Creepy, Sebastian Wants to Make Jim Happy, Torture, Whumptober 2020, unnamed minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 10. THEY LOOK SO PRETTY WHEN THEY BLEED Blood Loss | Internal Bleeding | Trail of Blood-Sebastian brings home a present for Jim and puts on a bloody show.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	They Look So Pretty When They Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little dark, mind the tags.

Jim couldn’t deny it, not that he ever tried.

While he might not like getting his hands dirty, he did have a thing for blood, watching as the dark, deep red droplets slowly make their way down the skin, leaving a trail behind. As they hit the floor, as long as it wasn’t something that stained.

He was a complicated man who liked blood but didn’t like a mess. Stains were his enemy, something he hated with a passion. The only ones that were allowed were the ones that found their ways onto Sebastian’s shirts on occasion. Because then they became Jim’s, only for when they were at home, his favorite sleep shirts in the winter, wearing them around the house. White stained with a deep red. 

Sebastian wouldn’t complain about this either, the way his ruined shirts hang off Jim because of the size difference, the way the red contrasts so much against the white of the shirt, and the pale of Jim’s skin. No, he wouldn’t complain at all. 

Jim walks into the house after work and smirks as he sees the red drops on the floor reflecting the light coming in through the windows. There wasn’t enough of it but it was certainly enough to pique his interests as he drops his bag to the floor, hangs up his coat, and begins making his way back through the house to see where the trail leads. 

He follows it back to one of the extra bedrooms they have and knows immediately what is going on behind the door. Giving a knock first, he pushes the door open and steps inside to find that he was right, of course, he was. 

Sebastian was standing, leaning against the wall, some blood splattered on his face and down his front. The smirk he was wearing was the one that always finds its way to his face when he knows he’s done something to make his boss happy. 

There was a man sitting in the chair in the middle of the room, some plastic under the chair. His lip was split and blood was coming from his hairline and busted nose, making his way down his face from both places.

Jim smirks, walking in, straight to Sebastian who he pushes harder against the wall, kissing him hard, dominating the kiss and biting down on his lip as he pulls back, tasting the metallic tang of the other man’s blood. He was careful not to get any on his own clothes though, even if there was still some on his mouth. 

“What have you got planned for me now, Sebby?” Jim asks, excitedly, a large smile on his face that would have terrified most but only makes Sebastian smile back, he knew the other was happy and loved being the one to bring it there. 

“Well, this man was one of the ones on the list you gave me,” He says, referring to a list of people Jim wanted him to kill but had no specific plans of how he should die. “So I thought I could let you watch. He has quite the history, after all, and I think he deserves being tortured as he dies.” 

Jim lets out a sound close to a giggle and claps his hands, “Oh, good.” He says, taking a seat in front of them, facing the man, far enough away that no blood should be getting on him. 

Sebastian laughs, pulling out a knife and walks behind the man, making sure Jim has a good view of what he’s doing and brings the knife to the man’s cheek, laughing as he moves away. To stop this from happening, his other hand grabs a handful of his hair to keep him in place and cuts a slice down his cheek, a muffled scream rings out. The gag was there for a reason. So where the cuffs that were fastened to the chair for his wrists and ankles. 

Watching closely, mesmerized by the sight of the crimson slowly rolling down the jaw to the neck of the man, Jim doesn’t both to stop himself as his hand comes up to his own face, a finger following the trail the blood is on on the other man. He shivers lightly. 

A smirk appears on Sebastian’s face as the knife trails lightly down the man’s face to his neck, eyes on Jim's face as he does, not caring what happens to the man he’s torturing.

Jim bites his lip, seeing the beads of red pop up as the slice is made, the bright color it is when there is less of it, just barely appearing. 

A gasp leaves him as Sebastian makes a deeper cut down the center of the man’s throat, being sure not to hit any arteries, not wanting this to end yet. Still, Jim was transfixed by the sight, his nails scratching down his own throat, not enough to break the skin but leaving a red trail on the pale skin. 

The knife moves on down, cutting through part of the man’s shirt, not that either of them care. The point of the blade going into the center of his chest, again not enough to kill him but enough to make him try to scream again though it was only met with laughs from the other two men. 

“What do you think, Jim? Anywhere specific that needs some blood?” Sebastian asks, slicing down a little more on his chest. 

“The other side of his face looks very empty.” He responds, as though he was judging art instead of torture. Which he would say torture is an art form. 

Sebastian nods, looking down at the man, “You know, I think you’re right.” He responds, the knife going back up to the man’s face and, starting just below his temple, slices down to his jawline, going deeper than he had originally planned in the middle, almost reaching his mouth with the point of the knife but not caring, especially when he sees the smile on Jim’s face as his finger, once again trails over the place where the other man was cut on himself, enjoying the scream that hears again. 

“That’s enough for now, Sebastian. He likes to scream, cut his throat, and meet me in the bedroom.” He responds, standing up and, with one more look at the blood rolling down his face, he left to prepare for Sebastian to join him.

Sebastian smiles, knowing the other wanted to leave before he delivers the final slice, it always was messy, cutting a throat, after all, and the splattering that soon reached the wall in front of them was enough proof of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
